


Much needed alone time

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AKA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Ben is still with Klaus, Embarrassment, It’s my first smut ahh, Klaus Hargreeves Being Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Being an Idiot, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Post S2, Smut, it’s literally just five masturbating, jerking off, loud moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After traveling back from 1963, and successfully saving the world from an apocalypse, Five gets some much needed alone time.
Kudos: 28





	Much needed alone time

Five groans as he sits down on his bed. He did it. He finally saved his siblings from the apocalypse. It was quite frankly exhausting but it was well worth it. Although, he had never fully adjusted to being in his teenage body. It was more of a nuisance than anything, really. The amount of times that he’s popped a boner out of no where is way too many for his liking. Although, he never had time to take care of it. Sure, in the apocalypse he had almost all the time in the world, but he was older then. For the past 2 weeks, he’s been stuck in his pubescent teen body. But, here he was, sitting in his room with an aching erection. 

Five lays back on his bed and shimmies out of his academy shorts. ‘Might as well deal with it now.’ He takes a deep breath before sliding his hand down to his cock. His breath hitches as his hand makes contact. ‘I didn’t know I was _this_ sensitive.’ He soon realized he didn’t have to use any lube, (Klaus threw it at him and winked at dinner one day. He just so happened to keep it.) because his cock was already dripping with pre-come. Five never took himself for a narcissist but the sight of his own cock did something to him. 

He decided he would start of slow, he knew he wouldn’t last long and really wanted to savor the moment. “Oh, fuck.” Five finally hits the perfect rhythm and is already lost in the pleasure. His jaw went slack and he was moaning constantly. He never realized how much he needed this. Pants and moans filled the room as he was edging closer and closer to his climax. He needed a little push but he didn’t know what. He quickly wrapped his hand around his throat to seen if that did anything for him, and to say the least, it did. Even with his hand around his throat, five still came with a load moan. For a little while, all he saw was white. When he regained his sight, he quickly got dressed. He looked in the mirror and saw that he looked a mess, (which he actually found to be hot) he blushed at his disheveled appearance.

Suddenly, Klaus bursts in the room. “Fivey! My favorite! I was just looking for you! Me and the rest of the fam were wondering if-“ Klaus pauses for a moment. He looks at five, the bed, and back to five. “Holy shit!” Klaus bursts out into laughter. Five scowls. “What in gods name are you going on about now?” Klaus looks over to the spot next to him. “It’s funny and you know it ben.” Five crosses his arm expectantly. Klaus turns back to Five with a grin on his face. “You were totally just jerking off in here!” Five turns even more red, but he still attempts to keep his composure. “What? No I wasn’t.” Klaus continues to laugh. “You totally were! See, I heard moaning from my room but I kinda thought it was Allison or like Vanya. You have really high pitched moans by the way. And then, I came in here to ask you a question and you look like you just got done being jumped and so does your bed.” Five groans. “Okay, fine, whatever. Now get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, if you read it, please leave me some feedback! xx


End file.
